Tangled, Sort Of
by DisneyGirl07
Summary: hello, this a kind of twist on my all-time favorite movie tangled, a modern day twist... a dark twist... please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

hello, this is my first tangled fanfic so go easy on me

I also own nothing of tangled and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Oh, darling, she's beautiful. What should we call her?" Sofia asked her husband, also gazing with her at their new daughter.

"I don't know, how about, Rapunzel?" he asked

"After a _fairytale_?" Sofia cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah, why not, I mean, look at her hair." Shaun Bassinger stroked his child's strangely long hair, longer than a normal newborn's.

"Well, okay, let's give it a try, except.." Sofia trailed off,

"What?"

"What about school? She could get bullied, you know what kids are like."

"Come on, could be nice.." he pleaded

"Fine, let's give it a go, but if she comes home crying from her first day.."

Shaun cut her off, "It, will be fine," he hugged his daughter and his wife close and kissed Sofia on her forehead, "And she will love it,"

Sofia softly kissed him back, " And she will be loved."

Shaun was the President of a little island off the coast of the mainland, so they were like, royals. They lived like royals, in a large house, with balconies and pools and everything that royals had. and now that included a daughter named Rapunzel.

* * *

_A few months later... When Rapunzel had longer hair..._

* * *

"Honey, honey wake up." Sofia sat up in alarm, shaking Shaun,

"Hmm?" he replied, sleepy and annoyed

"Did you hear that?"

"Hmm?" replied the same sleepy grunt, "What is it?"

But sat up sharply next to his wife when they heard small thump, then a larger thump, then more, and more getting closer to their bedroom

"Shaun, whatever it is, it's coming up the stairs." Sofia froze when she saw a shadow of feet under the door. Shaun took in a breath and held it, but his thoughts ran straight to his daughter, _"Rapunzel!"_ he screamed in his mind

Sofia had the same thought, and just as she went to get up and snatch her daughter from her bassinet, safe somehow from danger in her mother's arms, the door swung open.

hey sorry this chapter is soooooooo short but I am updating soon so don't worry! I just wanted to make it suspenseful heehee im evil!


	2. Chapter 2

hello please r&r I own nothing of tangled ;)

* * *

A young but large man came barging through the room, but he wasn't what they expected, he was.. crying.

He was sobbing at them, he didn't have a mask on, though he did only _try_ to hold his head up.

"Please," Sofia pleaded to the man, "Why are you doing this?"

"No," the man sobbed, "he will kill me."

Sofia narrowed her eyes, "Who?" then screamed as he shakily, but fast, brought a handgun to her head.

"Stop!" yelled Shaun to her rescue

the man then pointed the gun at Shaun and Shaun closed his eyes, Sofia screamed again, this time waking the baby.

The man glared at Rapunzel, the crying baby in the bassinet, still with tears in his eyes, and said, "Shut her up."

When nobody moved he yelled, "Shut her up, now!"

Sofia got up suddenly, Shaun now open-eyed, gun still to his head, shouted, "Sofe!"

She carefully picked up Rapunzel, and rocked her in her arms, shushing her as her cheeks flushed to a paler pink than usual. And Sofia, for no apparent reason, turned around suddenly, and struck a nerve.

The gunman turned to her and aimed the gun at her and her baby.

"No! Sofia!" and at that moment he threw himself between his family and the bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Noo! Shaun!" Sofia knelt down to her lifeless husband, Rapunzel still crying in her arms.

Sofia then cried. A deep, emotional cry. It seemed as though the mainland could hear her howling. Then, finally, she stopped.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, the man just furrowed his brow, "What?"

Sofia sighed, "Who sent you?" still looking down at her cold husband's body.

The man chuckled quietly, but sort of hysterically, "What?"

"Who sent you?" she said again, louder.

"I can't tell you. I told you, he will kill me."

"But," she whimpered, looking down at Shaun,

"Why did you kill him?" She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes again,

"It's.. my job."

Sofia let out a small sob, as if to say, why is life so difficult?

She sniffled, "Who do you work for, then?"

"Listen, ma'am, I don't think you understa-"

"No! I do understand."

She took in deep breath, eyes closed,

"Tell me his name."

"No." he would regret saying that.

Sofia's whole face flared, "TELL ME!" she screamed, making Rapunzel's cries louder.

"No!" Sofia's eyes widened at his bravery.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"You really don't understand, he will literally _kill _me."

"Please." her eyes watered, pleading for the answer,

"Please tell me the name of the man who sent my husband's killer."

The man gave in, "Okay." He took a deep breath in, and out, "He is referred to a-"

Suddenly, a police car's siren wailed, setting off the man's senses. He scampered over to the balcony, stuck his head out, then bolted to the door.

Sofia crumpled her face, as if she was about to cry, "Wait! Tell me his na-!"

But it was too late, the man had already left.

Sofia then wailed louder than the sirens, holding Rapunzel and her dead husband close to her.

A few weeks later, the police came back with no trace of the killer, or his employer. Sofia had to do something.

She turned to crime. She stole, she kept it under wraps, and, when she had enough money, she spent it all.

She bought a large house on an abandoned island to keep her daughter safe. Rapunzel. Her daughter was the one person she couldn't let get away. She had no other family. She loved her too much to let her go.

She then changed her name to, Gothel, to protect her identity. But that wasn't enough.

From that moment on, Sofia Bassinger did everything in her power to track down her husband's killer, and she would not let anything or anyone get in her way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rapunzel, dear! I'm home!" Gothel came through the door in sing-song, setting down her keys and handbag, echoing her words through the extremely large house.

"Good morning, mother." Rapunzel walked into the hall, greeting her mom with a hug, "Mother, you're very chipper this morning, Rapunzel furrowed her brow at Gothel, "Mom, what happened?"

Gothel flipped her hair back dramatically, "Oh, nothing," she pouted while looking at her nails, "I just found a _lead_!"

Gothel had told Rapunzel all about her father and her mother's mission, now at eighteen, Rapunzel knew everything.

They both jumped up and down excitedly, Gothel hugged her daughter, "Oh, Rapunzel," Gothel held Rapunzel close and stroked her hair, "We are one step closer to finding daddy's killer."

Gothel twirled Rapunzel's golden hair in her fingers.

Rapunzel's hair was reasonably long, but always kept it up in a messy bun.

Since Rapunzel couldn't get into the outside world, she couldn't get a haircut, and Gothel refused to cut it, because of Shaun's wishes...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

How about, Rapunzel? Why not? I mean, just look at her hair!"

* * *

_**End Flashback...**_

* * *

Shaun had always told her about how he wanted a little girl with long hair, so, Gothel let her husband's little dream live on.

"Oh, mother," Rapunzel pulled away and took her mom's hand, "I did a painting while you were gone!"

She led her mother into her room, and it was huge! A queen bed on one wall, and the rest covered in paintings of dancers, flowers and everything else.

On the far wall there was a fireplace with a curtain above. Rapunzel pulled back the curtain to reveal a sketch of Rapunzel sitting on a roof of her house that sat on top of a hill, looking down to see flashlight circles on the ground and red and blue lights surrounding the trees around her.

"I saw them when I was little," Rapunzel began, "And I still see them," Rapunzel paused to look up at Gothel, "Do you like it?"

Gothel walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug, "Of course I do, Flower, but that sort of thing is none of your concern, ok?" Rapunzel nodded,

"But, Mother," Rapunzel pulled away, "I think it has something to do with us, I-"

"Rapunzel, please, I said it was none of your concern." Gothel sat down on a chair nearby,

"But, I just-"

"Leave it alone, Rapunzel."

"But if I just left the house-"

"Enough! Don't mention it again! You are not leaving this house, EVER!" Gothel snapped, making her daughter freeze and look down with sad eyes.

Gothel saw this and rested her forehead on her hand and sighed, "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

Thx for reading this chapter, plz review and happy reading!

-Disney


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! sorry if some of this doesn't make sense, I forgot to mention how Rapunzel said it was her birthday, but, i'm gonna try to fix that somewhere here, but still, sorry for the HUGE mistake!**

I do not own tangled or Disney, but dammit I wish I did.

* * *

Rapunzel stopped and stared wide-eyed at her mother and slowly slid her hand off her painting. Her eyes wandered to the floor in disappointment and sadness.

Then they closed, "All I was gonna say, mother," her eyes opened, "was that.."

She stepped sideways, in front of the mantel, pulling an awkward smile and pulling her hair with her, "I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?" her mother groaned.

"New paint, the ones you once brought me from Shelley's Paint store."

Gothel sighed, "It's in another town, that's kind of a long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days, in fact."

Rapunzel looked up pleadingly at her mother while still looking around the floor, "I just thought that, it was a better idea than the, lights."

Gothel looked up at her daughter and sighed submissively, walking over to her, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself."

Rapunzel fell into her mother's chest as she stroked her long hair, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."

"Okay, well," Gothel started as she pulled away, "I'll be back in three days time." Rapunzel packed her mother's suitcase, as she really was going to be away for three days.

As she waved goodbye to her mother, now disappearing into the thick rainforest that surrounded the mansion.

Now, the reason that Rapunzel couldn't escape was the very high security system in the house. If she took a step out of the house, the alarm would sound and alert Gothel.

That and, the horrible lies she told her daughter about the outside world.

Such as, thugs in the street, poisonous plants, and dangerous men with very sharp teeth.

And, Rapunzel, being the naïve eighteen year old she was, of course believed this terrible fiction.

But that was all about to change...

* * *

**soo.. how was chap 5? ok, so, if you please, review and tell me your ideas for CHAP 6! can't wait! ok**

**-Disney out.**


End file.
